the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunja
Dunja is a former Animalian prisoner of war and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Arctic fox and is one of the most efficient fighters ever known managing to get herself into the resistance and escaping from prison and her clothing choice shows it too, Dunja wears a light blue T-Shirt, black sports leggings, white trainer socks and running trainers. Personality Dunja, especially by those who know her, is described as very cunning and a very able agent being an expert at survival, her friend Vesna and herself have been in prison at least three times though it is Dunja who has been imprisoned more than Vesna has, like others in her faction or those who are also with Olga she is an expert at gymnastics and is also very flexible, she and Vesna are also very close friends and Dunja shares the keen-ness of fighting as Vesna and Anastasija both do. When it comes to rioting she is just as violent as other resistance fighters but though she condemns burning enemies that does not mean that she and others do not strip a lot of their enemies naked which they do, however she is perfectly fine with lynchings and firing squads which become very common in the resistance especially to enemies. Dunja is also someone who enjoys dancing and the arts just as much as many other female allies do, even the Junta vixens but like many others who are in her faction she is also someone who enjoys physical education and martial arts. Vesna and Dunja are also shown to be close friends to the point where they treat each other like sisters and like Vesna she is a very keen strategist but in the end she accepts her arrest more than Vesna. Role Alongside her friend Vesna Dunja ends up in prison about five times following the first Animalian coup for fighting against the Animalian Junta but when the time is right she and Vesna finally escape and end up in the hands of their allies the Animalian military students who recruit them into the resistance when all the armies that fought against the Junta merge into one. During the riots that follow she is shown to be one of the most vengeful by far and is also one of those members who particularly enjoys humiliating her enemies even going as far as to keep some prisoners for herself and use them as slaves, in spite of her cunning and abilities to escape from prison time and time again these are no match for Dunja in the end and she is arrested and imprisoned. In prison the tables are turned and she and Vesna are imprisoned in the same cell, stripped to the waist, gagged and tied up with their hands behind their backs and their legs tied together. Vesna meanwhile is hogtied and receives a spanking as does Dunja as she receives a spanking on her left leg, both girls are then left alone until their release after the second Animalian coup upon which they are released and rehabilitated. All the armies that fought with the Animalian Patriotic Front and the Fox Junta are later re-established with it's members also being rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes